User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Health and Power stats Removing Health and Power stats from showing on all the items doesn't work for every item. For example, this Void Bangle of the Obelisk still has +100 Health and +100 Power on it, but those stats aren't showing. AndonSage 23:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :How many items still have Health and Power on it? If only 2% still have Health and power on them i could do a bot run to remove it from all articles (16.000 articles) so we can add it for those who have it still. :Or i make it Level based .. like if an Item is above level 80 it doesn't health or power :But on the other hand ... SOE said with Update 59 that Max Health = (base health for class and level) + stamina * health per stamina point => even an item has health and power on it it shouldn't effect the Player's health or power :Should we still show it at all then? (i know we would need to show it to reflect the ingame look) -- 08:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Naming Convention for Challenge mode What would be the correct naming convention for differentiating challenge mode nameds. Would it be correct to move Eirreen the Broken to Eirreen the Broken (Epic), add Eirreen the Broken (Challenge Mode Epic) and create a disambiguation page for every named in DoV using this format or is there a better way? --Smackban 07:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :there is no better way to handle it, because the nameds are in differnt zones. -- 11:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to dissent there: when there's just normal / challenge epics, we should be fine leaving the normal-mode mob at the base page (eg Eirreen the Broken) and then putting a at the top of the page pointing folks to challenge mode. The number of folks doing normal mode and interested in that will far outweigh those doing challenge mode, so it makes the most sense to have that the most available to me. ::Now when there's more than just that (with heroic versions, etc.) we don't have much of a choice other than to go with a disambig page. But when it comes to just EM/HM epic I think leaving the EM on the base page is cleaner. --lordebon 14:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :::So following with that convention, would the same apply to directing people from Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime to the challenge version, Kraytoc's Fortress of Rime (Challenge)? --Smackban 21:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::The zones have such names actually ingame .. and since there are only 2 versions of it we don't have to disambig them. We just should add a dab tag on each to show that there is a other zone with a similar name, so it's easier to find the right zone. ::::It's a little tricky with nameds but actually it isn't i think. We can make a disambig even there are just 2 versions of a named out there like a normal one and a hard one, but we don't have to really .. we can just use the dab to show that there is a other named with a similar name but in a different zone kinda. ::::When a named shows up in 3 versions .. like as heroic, epic and epic challenge we need a disambig page for the named so we can seperate them in the best way. ::::-- 23:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Another new equipment effect paramater. "Accuracy" as seen on Klaatuus' Bauble of Strategems. Jeff (talk| ) 05:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Template, docs and bluestathelper updated -- 12:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up the vandalism on my userpage. That guy got himself blocked by me over on GTA Wiki and came here to flame me, is what that was all about. He did it on every wiki I'm active on. Jeff (talk| ) 19:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ranged weapons parameters We need a new parameter to support the new priest/mage ranged weapons. They're calling them "focus" weapons. I uploaded File:Wand of the Kromzek Warmonger.jpg so you can see one of the actual items, haven't written the page for it yet though. Jeff (talk| ) 22:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I guess just handle it like equipment types, just like "Shield", "Bow", etc. I'd like to avoid another category conflict like what we have already with equipment having the "focus" stat and equipment with Focus effects.--Shaddock79 00:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I just added it as ranged focus weapon Wand of the Kromzek Warmonger since the weapon das focus damage all seems to work by the look of it if you find something i schould/could fix let me know. -- 14:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Editting pages I'm new to this whole editing thing but want to learn and help out with the community. I notice there is a lot of stuff missing with the newest GU61 updates and even before that with just the DoV expansion, so I want to get screenshots and item pages up when I can. I was looking at some of the Ry'gorr armor sets and came across Warlord's Prodigious Gauntlets. under 'armor set' it says Stormbringer's Reconstructing instead of Warlord's Prodigious. When I clicked on the edit page I cannot find the words 'Stormbringer's Reconstructing' anywhere in there. Is there something I'm missing? I'm not sure how to change it to match the right armor set. Can you help me out? :I checked Warlord's Prodigious Gauntlets and it's useing set =Warlord's Prodigious| but the Warlord's Prodigious (Armor Set) had the Stormbringer's Reconstructing in the title, thats why you saw the wrong name. That name fixes when you do a blank edit on such an article. :-- 20:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Quick question about a monster image I got a pair of screenshots of one of the raid bosses (Gindan Commander Angler to be specific) at high resolution. One's quite close, but his name is clipped off the top. The other's medium distance but shows his name above his head. Which one of those would be better to upload for the wiki, or should I go ahead and upload both? Jeff (talk| ) 18:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I would take the one where you can see the named better even without the name visible. the screenshot with the name visivle is good for the verify of the name but a closer pic is better so check how the named looks like. -- 22:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) troub desc oh i see. seems a little silly only because it doesn't actually describe the class (troubador), lol. Maybe there should be a brief section describing what the class is strongest at. Something to help people actually pick a class rather than some flavor text. :The problem with that is kinda that it's how players see em. For example i wouldn't say that a troub is a strong buffer/debuffer because it depents on group and raid too when it comes to buffing/debuffing. Troubs can do decent dps too with the right gear and so on .. so saying where a class is good at isn't that easy. Therefore we stick to this more kind of general text. -- 16:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Skeletal pegasus The thing about the SF skeletal bulls and skeletal pegasis and skeletal fearstalkers is that according to the game, they're not skeletons. I know they look like skeletons, but they have their own "species loot" http://eq2.zam.com/db/item.html?eq2item=5ec3a3b415b59c740a889de8fbd02a5d, they don't drop skeleton l&l bits, and master strike: skeleton doesn't work on them. Please undelete Category:Skeletal Pegasus. Jeff (talk| ) 07:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :What is the diff for the most ppl to Skeleton Human or Skeleton Iksar then? the L&L yeah right, but the input is differnt then. :The Solution will be a new Parameter so it works for all and not just for Skeleton Fearstalkers and so on. :The name will be ... either race2 or subrace create the right categories. A defiled pegasus‎ will be race=Skeletal and race2=Pegasus. a Human Skeleton will be then race=Skeleton, race2=Human. :I think that will be a way to sort it out better for all race/subrace or not? :-- 10:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::This is a deep, dark rabbit-hole in EQ2 that we probably don't need to go down. Mobs in EQ2 aren't one race, they are a long list of descriptive races. Thanks to their data-sharing, you can actually see the list at Zam. For example, the defiled pegasus is the following races: Flying, Hooved, Mammal, Nocharm, Organic, Planar, Quadruped, and Skeletal. ::Having the 2-parameter system you describe would be misleading, because it would be classifying this mob as a Skeleton (which has very specific connotations for L&Ls and master strikes) which is incorrect. I suggest instead to simply use the Skeletal (not Skeleton) race for this and similar mobs, since its what SOE uses to define mobs which look like skeletons but aren't the Skeleton race. --lordebon 17:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Skeletal sounds like a good idea to me - it can be used the same way we use Humanoid. I know SOE has a whole lot of classifiers they use to sort loot tables and the like, and sometimes they get weird. Technically The Brutish Bonemare isn't a skeletal pegasus or a skeleton either one - it's a scorpion. Yeah. Jeff (talk| ) 18:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) House Items I'd like to create a whole page for general info on the purpose of furniture and about decorating homes. I'm just concerned that such a page might exist and I'm not using the right search terms to find it. Am I missing something or shall I give it a go? It'd be nice to give it its own due outside of the Housing page I updated and cleaned up tonight. Let me know what you think! Susan.grogan 07:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Susan :sounds like a good idea .. Category:House Item (Item Type) has some links .. but no real overview for the look of the items. :Maybe we can sort them by subtype as a gallary or so. :How about Furniture Overview as name for it? :-- 13:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Image upload? I have an examine-window image of the quest reward for the Shattered Peace quest cropped and ready to go, but for the life of me, I can't seem to find the page that allows me to upload it. That said, it might be a good topic to add to the Help section, under Advanced Editing. :) Link, please? :There are 4 common ways to upload an image: :#You can use the link in menue to which allows you to upload any image with any name :#You can start an article like Items and below the wiki examine window are 2 links to upload either a jpg or a png file that is named after the article :#You can just write a link like and use that link to upload a file :#You can use the iname parameter in a supported Template by writing iname=Picture of an ingame Item.jpg| and use the link in to upload an image :Yeah rewirting some of the helps in my todo list hehe, i hope i find the time at some point for it. -- 06:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Freeport timeline Sorry for two talk topics, but while questing on my ogre, I think I may have discovered one (or more) quests that are outdated due to the Freeport Revamp. History of the Ogres, Part I is definitely not available via the means described on the page, since one can no longer enter Longshadow Alley (and other hovels) since the changes. I'll try to check some of the others when I have time and/or see if there's any info posted on the changes in the coming weeks. I didn't want to make such a radical change without giving you a heads up. While I'm thinking of it too, can we get a City of Freeport Timeline started? There's a new journal designation with that name and it would differentiate it from the old Freeport Timeline. I'm still new here, so I'm not sure if there's a specific way to make a new Timeline or if it's just a new wikia page. :The new Timeline for Freeport is called The City of Freeport Timeline .. i picked that name because the quests where related to the zone .. but we could change the title of the timeline and the quests that link to it currently (a bot can help there for such a change) :If possible i would like to avoid moveing it. :In the many cases someone started a timeline for a larger area allready, sometimes i start one after an big change when i see what kind of quests get added .. like many Quests for The City of Freeport, or Gread Divide. If you are sure there isn't one allready start a new one, like a normal article kinda .. i start them by useing the timeline link in the quests template, ao at least one quest is linked to it. -- 06:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Should I disable the UI or crop the picture so just the NPCs name are visible. I tend to like a wider shot as it gives some background that might make them stand out. For instance, several Erudites look similar in clothing, so seeing a bookcase or tradeskill things behind makes them easier to spot in my opinion. What is your take, or the official stance on this? Tului 23:40, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :the Screenshot shouldn't be your full screen with just disabled UI because we shrink the screenshots in the templates so you can see every information in a good way. :the most are cropped down to the npc and the name since you just look for the name and the waypoint to find a npc. :It's ok to add a little bit of the background but it shouldn't be to much tbh. :-- 06:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey how can i get the css for the ingame browser to make eq2wikia fit / the way it is now i have to scroll all the way to the bottom to read quests this makes it too frustrating to use. ty Related videos module Hi, I posted a message in the forum and just wanted to make sure you saw it. Let me know if you have any further questions. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) How to find the patch an NPC was introduced in? I've been working on the Qeynos zones, trying to get all the NPC information fixed and update the pictures of the ones that need it. Anyway, I found an NPC, Tysha Rowan, and I don't know what patch she was introduced in. She's an "Adorning Merchant", which we don't have a category for yet, she's on Zam, which means she wasn't introduced in LU64 or 64 (Zam hasn't updated the actual site for the last two updates), and I couldn't find any notes about Adorning Merchants in the updates. Anyway, I wondered if you knew any tricks I don't to finding out when she was added to the game, and if not, what her patch should be. Jeff (talk| ) 21:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, hard to say sometimes when a NPC got added but it's poss to guess it. :First of all adorning merchants are just merchants after all i think (no faction related to them to buy from em). :Either we pick "Echoes of Faydwer" as Patch or "Sentinel's Fate" where Transmuting got splitted to Transmuting and Adorning. :Since Adorning got added kinda with SF i say let's use SF as patch. :-- 14:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) NPC images I nominated for deletion I nominated some non-SOGA NPC images for deletion and you tagged them for being updated instead. The problem is, all those images that I didn't update are because they're of an NPC that got removed from game in LU64. Obviously it's up to you whether the non-SOGA images are better than nothing, but they literally can't be updated. I checked Zam to see if they had images - they do not. Jeff (talk| ) 09:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :After having checked again, most of the images I nominated for deletion had been updated, they just didn't show for some reason. I should've used a better edit summary I guess. The only two I found that aren't updatable are File:Olivia Pugnacious.jpg and File:Trecali Stowe.jpg. Jeff (talk| ) 09:15, October 17, 2012 (UTC) how to add named mobs correctly thanks for fixing the page. I dont know how to add them right though. cause when I edit the page there's nothing there, and there are no buttons to "add named" or something, just the "add a photo" button. http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Wurmbone_Crag_%28Advanced_Solo%29_Named_Monsters Rittmeister64 (talk) 17:00, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :hi :) :if you start a new article with the name of the named you can preload a template and fillout the information you have. The Template will add the articles to the related Categories. :In case you wanna link a category like that .. you can use the following syntax too Category:Wurmbone Crag (Advanced Solo) Named Monsters -> Category:Wurmbone Crag (Advanced Solo) Named Monsters :-- 19:05, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Prestige AA Hi, looking through all the AA stuff i found that we miss all the new and shiny Prestige AA (Crafter stuff is missing as well i think). As you did the Heroic stuff so nicely and i think i cant do it, would you maybe take a look at it and take care of the basic setup?--Xinturaia (talk) 13:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's on my todo list, i want to add the focus effects too that you can pick every 9 levels. i started some time ago with Coercer AAs and i think i gonna add the prestige there too since you can see it ingame in the nearly same way. -- 12:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::sounds great, thx for the effort. if you need any help with screenshots or else, just let me know. but i need detailed instructions ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 08:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Images * should I reduce the size of Landscape (Instance) Screenshots a bit, or upload directly from EQ2 (~3MB generally)? Rittmeister64 (talk) 09:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :In eq2 i have setting of the quality to 90% so each image just has 500kb instead of the usual 3Mb, because i sometime times take like a screenshot like every minute or so for AA's to write them down later. :hmm the screenshot of the instance is mostly viewed in Thumbnail i guess, so a size 1024*768 or so would do it too, since nobody watches the full size image that much really. :-- 10:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) please see Kodia's talk page for comments RE: Image disputes Please see my comments on my talk page regarding the current dispute related to images.--Kodia (talk) 01:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Template DTTop Hi, another request to the master of templates ;).Could you maybe add a DTTop3 for 90-idk? Template:DTTop as there is no room for the new stuff there. Maybe we need to take the break earlier as 2 is already way too much, but probably that is too much effort. --Xinturaia (talk) 12:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Done, i just added 3 for 91-95, so the rest can stay as it is -- 12:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::thx alot, just wondering why you didnt expand it further so it needs updating soon ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 12:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess i forgot about that one ;) -- 13:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Categories Regarding the created categories, I still do not see Housekeeping: Cushion or Pillow in the Category:Item Subtypes listing. Is there any way that all the house item subtypes could be listed there, so duplicate work isn't involved? Necrotherian (talk) 12:54, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :hmm if i look at Category:Item Subtypes i see a categories called Cushion or Pillow (Item Subtype)‎ (2 P) if you look for houseitems subtype you can see a complete list of currect categories at Category:House Item (Item Type) :-- 13:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) green ados Hi, posted a few more questions on the admin talk page (unfortunately its a bit hidden in the middle) --Xinturaia (talk) 07:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hiya! :I saw your questions there, i wanted to write an answer there but then i forgot :/ :gonna do that during the day or tomorrow latest i hope. :-- 08:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::dont worry, a day more or less isnt an issue, take your time. I only wrote here as i tend to overlook additional comments on topcis somewhere in the middle ;) and a big thx for taking care of it. I am just too supid to deal with templates even after such a long time on EQ2i ;) --Xinturaia (talk) 14:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Attribution Credits Is there an easy way to make an attribution...well....thing (don't know what the proper name for it is) to give image credit to sites like EQ2 Traders, EQ2 Decorators, and EQ2U? I mean, do we just make a two column/one row table, put the href for the logo on the left and the blurb about giving credit on the right, then call it a day, and if so, what type of name should it be given? Thank you for your time, Necrotherian (talk) 18:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you copy images or texts from eq2 trades please put the with in the article so they get the credit for there work to get the information together. :In case you look for more Credit Templates you can find them here, as i see the template for EQ2 Decoators and EQ2U is missing atm, i will see if i can knock one together for em .. unless someone else is faster. -- 18:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we should avoid using 3rd party material as much as possible (which means totally). I also doubt any of the 3rd party EQ2 sites cares as much as we do about crediting other people's work, they're probably more likely to rewrite things to avoid putting up links to this wiki. Some 3rd party sites are quite ok, but I prefer avoiding any links to them and increase their ad-royalties. Rittmeister64 (talk) 07:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC)